Halfling
Except where contradicted, all physical descriptions stated in the SRD apply. Mechanical options are limited to those described below. Description Unlike the other races, the halflings do not claim a home for themselves. Instead they fill niches around the world, usually not staying put for long, roaming from town to village. They are usually welcomed by humans as they often have a range of useful skills that the townsfolk could use. They tend to have playful personalities, which has a tendancy to become too much for a host village. Knowing when they have outstayed their welcome, they then move on. A halfling with a stationary home and none of his family about is almost unheard of. Their patron deity is Desna. Racial Traits '-2 Strength, +2 Dexterity, +2 Charisma' Halflings are nimble and strong-willed, but their small stature makes them weaker than other races. Small Halflings are Small creatures and gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty to their CMB and CMD, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. Slow Speed Halflings have a base speed of 20 feet. Fearless Halflings receive a +2 racial bonus on all saving throws against fear. This bonus stacks with the bonus granted by halfling luck. Halfling Luck Halflings receive a +1 racial bonus on all saving throws. Keen Senses Halflings receive a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. Sure-Footed Halflings receive a +2 racial bonus on Acrobatics and Climb checks. Weapon Familiarity Halflings are proficient with slings and treat any weapon with the word “halfling” in its name as a martial weapon. Alternative Racial Traits The following traits may be exchanged for the traits specified. Adaptable Luck Three times per day, a halfling can gain a +2 luck bonus on an ability check, attack roll, saving throw, or skill check. If halflings choose to use the ability before they make the roll or check, they gain the full +2 bonus; if they choose to do so afterward, they only gain a +1 bonus. Using adaptive luck in this way is not an action. This racial trait replaces halfling luck. Craven Halflings with this racial trait gain a +1 bonus on initiative checks and a +1 bonus on attack rolls when flanking. They take a –2 penalty on saves against fear effects and gain no benefit from morale bonuses on such saves. When affected by a fear effect, their base speed increases by 10 feet and they gain a +1 dodge bonus to Armor Class. This racial trait replaces fearless and halfling luck. Ingratiating Halflings with this racial trait gain a +2 bonus on skill checks for a single Perform skill of their choice, and Perform is always a class skill for them. They also gain a +2 bonus on Craft and Profession checks. This racial trait replaces keen senses and sure-footed. Low Blow Halflings with this racial trait gain a +1 bonus on critical confirmation rolls against opponents larger than themselves. This racial trait replaces keen senses. Practicality Halflings with this racial trait gain a +2 bonus on any one Craft or Profession skill, as well as on Sense Motive checks and saves against illusions. This racial trait replaces fearless and sure-footed. Shiftless Halflings with this racial trait gain a +2 racial bonus on Bluff and Sleight of Hand checks, and Sleight of Hand is always a class skill for them. This racial trait replaces sure-footed. Swift as Shadows Halflings with this racial trait reduce the penalty for using Stealth while moving by 5, and reduce the Stealth check penalty for sniping by 10. This racial trait replaces sure-footed. Underfoot Halflings with this racial trait gain a +1 dodge bonus to AC against foes larger than themselves and a +1 bonus on Reflex saving throws to avoid trample attacks. This racial trait replaces halfling luck. Wanderlust Halflings with this racial trait receive a +2 bonus on Knowledge (geography) and Survival checks. When casting spells or using abilities that provide or enhance movement, halflings treat their caster level as +1 higher than normal. This racial trait replaces fearless and halfling luck. Warslinger Halflings with this racial trait can reload a sling as a free action. Reloading a sling still requires two hands and provokes attacks of opportunity. This racial trait replaces sure-footed. Favoured Class Options The following are alternative favoured class bonuses. Classes not listed here do not have an optional favoured class bonus. Alchemist Add one extract formula from the alchemist’s list to the alchemist’s formula book. This formula must be at least one level below the highest formula level the alchemist can create. Antipaladin Add +1/2 hit point to the antipaladin’s touch of corruption ability (whether using it to heal or harm). Bard Add +1/2 on Bluff checks to pass secret messages, +1/2 on Diplomacy checks to gather information, and +1/2 on Disguise checks to appear as an elven, half-elven, or human child. Black Paladin Add +1/2 hit point to the black paladin’s hell fire ability. Cavalier Add +1/2 to the cavalier’s effective class level for the purposes of determining the damage he deals when making an attack of opportunity against a challenged foe. Cleric Select one domain power granted at 1st level that is normally usable a number of times per day equal to 3 + the cleric’s Wisdom modifier. The cleric adds +1/2 to the number of uses per day of that domain power. Inquisitor Add +1/4 to the number of times per day that an inquisitor can change her most recent teamwork feat. Magus The magus gains 1/6 of a new magus arcana. Monk Add +1 to the monk’s CMD when resisting a grapple and +1/2 to the number of stunning attacks he can attempt per day. Ninja Choose a weapon from the following list: sling, dagger, or any weapon with “halfling” in its name. Add a +1/2 bonus on critical hit confirmation rolls with that weapon (maximum bonus +4). This bonus does not stack with Critical Focus. Oracle Add +1/2 to the oracle’s level for the purpose of determining the effects of the oracle’s curse ability. Paladin Add +1/2 hit point to the paladin’s lay on hands ability (whether using it to heal or harm). Ranger Add a +1/4 dodge bonus to Armor Class against the ranger’s favored enemies. Rogue Choose a weapon from the following list: sling, dagger, or any weapon with “halfling” in its name. Add a +1/2 bonus on critical hit confirmation rolls with that weapon (maximum bonus +4). This bonus does not stack with Critical Focus. Sorcerer Select one bloodline power at 1st level that is normally usable a number of times per day equal to 3 + the sorcerer’s Charisma modifier. The sorcerer adds +1/2 to the number of uses per day of that bloodline power. Wizard Add +1/2 to the wizard’s effective class level for the purposes of determining his familiar’s natural armor adjustment, Intelligence, and special abilities. Racial Archetypes The following racial archetypes are available to halflings. *Community Guardian (Oracle) *Filcher (Rogue) *Order of the Paw (Cavalier) *Underfoot Adept (Halfling) Racial Feats Halflings may take any of the following feats that they meet the prerequisites for. *Adaptive Fortune *Blundering Defense (Combat) *Cautious Fighter (Combat) *Childlike *Courageous Resolve *Desperate Swing (Combat) *Fortunate One *Improved Low Blow (Combat) *Lucky Halfling *Lucky Healer *Lucky Strike (Combat) *Pass for Human *Risky Striker (Combat) *Surprise Strike (Combat) *Uncanny Defense (Combat) *Well Prepared Racial Equipment The following equipment is normally available to halflings alone. *Alchemical Preserves *Billow Cape *Book of Marvelous Recipes *Escape Dust *Halfling Jugglesticks *Quickfingers Gloves *Roar Cord *Solidsmoke Pipeweed *Symbol of Luck Racial Spells The following spells are available to halflings spellcasters. *Blessing of Luck and Resolve *Escaping Ward *Fearsome Duplicate *Mass Blessing of Luck and Resolve *Village Veil Languages Starting Languages All halflings know Celdonic and Halfling. Bonus Languages Halflings may learn Elven, Gillspeak, Lunar, Naalish, Orc, Shaper and Solar. They may also learn any Celdonic regional languages, regardless of their birth region. See the Languages page. Age Height & Weight